PERCY JACKSON AND THE GOLDEN APPLE
by Percabeth2011
Summary: When a Golden Apple labelled 'to the greatest' is found at Camp Half-blood, arguments erupt. Percy is chosen to judge the competition, but it isn't as easy as it seems… Set after The Last Olympian and before The Lost Hero. Please review!
1. Chapter 1  I Meet the Camp's Newcomer

Chapter 1 – I Meet Camp Half-Blood's Latest Newcomer

"Hurry up, Seaweed Brain! We'll be late for the campfire!"

I took hold of Annabeth's hand and together we sprinted through the camp. All the demigods were standing around Chiron and a girl I'd never seen before.

The glowing flames of the fire made the faces seem strange and mysterious.

Annabeth and I tiptoed to the back of the group, as quietly as we could but Chiron noticed us anyway. 'Ah, there you are, Percy!' he bellowed. He smiled warmly at me and beckoned me forward. Then the centaur turned to the other half bloods. 'I'm sure you have noticed that since Luke's….uh…..been gone we have been without a camp leader. So, I have decided that Percy shall take up the position!'

_Oh no! _I thought. I wasn't good with responsibilities and I knew Annabeth had wanted the job. I looked at her. She was whooping with the other campmates but I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

'Way to go, Percy!' Connor and Travis Stoll cheered, distracting me.

'Well done!' Katie Gardner said, clapping me on the back.

I walked back to Annabeth, embarrassed. Glancing around for other familiar faces, I saw that Clarisse was glaring at me. No surprise there.

'My next announcement,' Chiron continued, 'is that we have a newcomer!' He nudged the girl next to him forward. I turned and looked at her.

'Seaweed Brain!'

'What?'

'Stop staring at her!' Annabeth shouted.

'Oww.' I muttered. 'That was right in my ear, wise girl. Chill. I'm only looking at her because she's new.' Well. That was part of it. The new girl was astoundingly pretty. It was hard not to look away.

'Demigods,' said Chiron. 'This is Drew Kallista, the newest member of Camp Half-blood.' Drew looked around the crowd. She had tanned skin and soft brown eyes like melted chocolate. Her pretty face was framed with shiny black hair. She was covered from head to foot with expensive jewellery. When her eyes rested on me, she smiled widely and twirled her hair.

'Drew has not yet been claimed so for the moment she will reside in...'

Chiron's announcement stopped abruptly as a flash of light dazzled the camp. After it had faded, I noticed that Drew had changed. Her hair cascaded down her back in perfect ringlets and her makeup had been altered so it looked even better. She was now wearing a beautiful white gown. She looked like a super model.

'Well,' Chiron said, 'Drew has now been claimed. Hail Drew Kallista, daughter of Aphrodite.'

Well that didn't surprise me. I had guessed she would be a daughter of the love goddess. The Stoll brothers started wolf whistling. Drew went to stand with the other Aphrodite kids. There were loads of them, since I had persuaded the Gods to claim all their demigod children.

'Okay,' Chiron continued. 'Now that the excitement is over, go and relax. Activities will begin tomorrow. Breakfast will be at eight o' clock. Oh, and I almost forgot! Percy, since you're the camp leader you can show Drew around. '

Chiron turned and walked back to the big house. Most people followed him, heading for the cabins.

I looked around for, Drew, but she was nowhere to be seen. She must have gone back to the Aphrodite Cabin with her siblings. _Great. _Now I'd have to go and get her. I hated going into the Aphrodite cabin. It stank of expensive perfume.

Turning to Annabeth, I mumbled apologetically, 'I have to go show Drew round. Sorry.'

'But I thought we were going to Zephyros Creek together!' she exclaimed.

'I know. I have to do this, though. Maybe we can go tomorrow?' I offered.

'Fine.' Annabeth turned and walked away.

'Wait!' I shouted, but she had already gone.

Feeling awful, I trudged to Drew's cabin. It was painted hot pink, with little hearts all over it. Garlands of mistletoe hung from the roof.

I knocked on the door.

A beautiful blonde haired girl opened it. I recognised her as Evelyn Jones.

'Hey, Evelyn.'

'Hi, Percy', she replied. 'Come in.'

I was about to make up some excuse but Evelyn dragged me in anyway.

The stench hit me first. It was so strong that someone had probably sprayed an entire perfume bottle in there.

A few campers were putting on makeup; others were performing makeovers on each other.

'Hey, Percy!' They exclaimed when I came in.

A tall girl called Camilla stepped forward. 'Would you like a makeover?' she asked excitedly.

'No,' I muttered, backing away.

'Oh.' Camilla's face fell.

'I just came here to find Drew', I told her.

'Ooooh got a little crush, have we?'

'No. Chiron asked me to show her round. Besides, I'm dating Annabeth.'

'So?'

I decided not to reply to that. Everybody knew this cabin was full of the biggest two-timers around. 'Is she here?' I said eager to escape this awful place.

'Yes,' the girl pointed to one of the dressing tables. Drew was putting on makeup.

'Um, Drew?' I said. 'Do you want me to show you round?'

'Whatever.' She replied, putting her mascara down and standing up.

I hurried out of the door and Drew followed me.

'So, these are all the cabins: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Dionysus, Ares, Hermes, Athena, Hestia, Artemis, Hera, Aphrodite, Demeter, Persephone, and some of the minor gods', too. Over there is the big house', I told her pointing.

Next, I led her over to the arena, but Drew wasn't really interested. She kept staring at me, twirling her hair and smiling flirtatiously. _Uh oh._

'Okay, that's a wrap!' I lied, hurrying away from her.

'But, you haven't shown me the stables or anything!' Drew objected.

'Um….you'll see that tomorrow! Bye!'

Turning away, I sighed. Instead of having fun at Camp, I'd have to spend my summer avoiding Drew.


	2. Chapter 2  A Special Object Arrives

Chapter 2 – A Special Object Arrives at Camp

I woke up with a start.

Climbing out of bed, I switched off my alarm. I dressed hastily into jeans and an orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt. Then, I put on the watch that Tyson had given me and checked the time. It was seven o' clock. That gave me an hour before breakfast.

I decided to go and see Annabeth. Not wanting to wake the others, I tiptoed over to the door and opened it as quietly as I could. It was weird now that I wasn't the only one in the Poseidon Cabin. After I'd made the Gods agree to claim all their demigod children, two kids had moved in. One of them was called Coral. She had soft blond hair and pale skin and was even better than me at canoeing. The other was Kaylie. She was fourteen and had just been claimed. Neither of them was as powerful as me.

Closing the door behind me, I glanced around the clearing. It was silent. No one else was around. However, I was sure that Annabeth would be awake because she always got up early to plan some more of her design of Olympus.

I crossed over to the Athena Cabin, and peered in the window. I didn't want to open on the door in case I woke Annabeth's siblings up.

Catching sight of Annabeth, I knocked gently on the glass. She looked up and saw me. She put her notepad and pen down, and then slipped out of the door.

'Hi, Seaweed Brain.'

'Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to Zephyros Creek now, since I was stuck with Drew yesterday?' I began.

'Okay.'

We walked together. I noticed that Annabeth looked particularly nice today. Her curly blond hair was down, and she was wearing a pretty purple top.

'So how are your plans for Olympus going?' I asked.

'Really well! I've decided that the building will be shaped like a mountain, so it reminds the gods of Mount Olympus and…..'

I secretly tuned out. Once Annabeth started talking about architecture, she tended to go on and on.

Annabeth was looking at me expectantly. I realized she'd finished speaking. 'That sounds amazing!' I told her and she blushed at my praise.

'So, how was school?'

'Yes. It was okay, I guess. But I still prefer learning ancient Greek to English. And things are better at home, too. I'm getting on with my Stepfamily now. How about you?'

'School's all right. Nothing's gone wrong yet, which is a first. Mom and Phil are married now and they're really happy.'

We'd reached Zeus's fist.

'Race you to the top!' I challenged.

'You're on!' Annabeth replied.

I scrambled over the boulders as fast as I could. I was in the lead, and nearly at the top, when Annabeth shouted.

'Percy, stop!'

'No way!' This was probably just one of Annabeth's plans. I'd stop to help and she'd catch up. I carried on climbing.

'This is serious, Percy.'

I came to a halt and turned around. Annabeth was a few boulders behind me. Climbing downwards, I saw that she was holding something.

'What's that?' I asked when I reached her.

Then, I saw it clearly. 'That's a Golden Apple!' I exclaimed. 'It's just like the that started the Trojan war!'

'I know,' Annabeth agreed. 'The original Golden Apple was left at a wedding by Eris, the Goddess of Srift when she wasn't invited. It read 'to the fairest'. Hera, Aphrodite and Athena fought over it. Paris of Troy was chosen to judge the contest. He picked Aphrodite, because she said if he did, she would help him get Helen, the most beautiful mortal in the world. So, Paris stole Helen from her husband, King Menalaus. Menalaus was so angry that he started the Trojan War.'

'Does this apple say anything?' I quizzed.

'Yes. It says: _to the greatest.' _Annabeth informed me.

'But that could be anything!' I stated. 'It could be the greatest beauty, the greatest artist, the greatest architect….anything!'

'I know', Annabeth answered. 'And who would leave such a thing here?'

'I don't know, but we need to find out', I stated. 'What should we do with it in the meantime?'

'We'll have to talk to Chiron.'


	3. Chapter 3   Chiron Ruins My Life

Chapter 3 – Chiron Ruins My Life

Chiron studied the apple thoughtfully.

He, Annabeth and I were in the basement of The Big House. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes were tight with worry.

A deadly silence filled the room.

"What does it mean?" I asked, trying to break it.

Chiron looked up at me. His face was seared with a thousand wrinkles. He took a deep breath before replying. "It means that someone is trying to provoke arguments at the Camp. We must hold a contest to decide who is 'the greatest', just like the Gods did all those years ago."

_A contest?_"But that will just cause another war!" I objected.

"Not if we go about it in the right way," Annabeth told me. "If we make the competition as fair as possible, no one can complain."

"And how do we do that?"

Annabeth turned to face me. "We must give everyone a fair chance."

"Yes, child", Chiron agreed. He padded to the door on his horse hooves. "It is time to tell the Camp."

"Gather round, campers. I have an announcement."

Annabeth and I stood next to Chiron. The campers gathered around us.

Chiron held out the golden apple. "A few hours ago, this was left at the Camp. It is just like the one in the judgement of Paris. It reads 'to the greatest," instead of 'to the fairest', though. We must hold a contest to decide who will win the apple."

Shouts filled the air.

"I want it!"

"When will the contest be?"

"I SHOULD HAVE IT!"

"NO WAY. I'M THE MOST BEAUTIFUL!"

It didn't surprise me that the Aphrodite kids were the most interested.

"SILENCE!" Chiron roared.

Everyone was quiet.

"If you'd like to take part, put your name in this", Chiron held up an old brazier. "We will pick three names out tomorrow night, and those three demigods shall go into the final. As Percy is Camp leader, he will judge the contest."

That shocked me. I didn't want to be blamed or hated. "Chiron…I don't want to…please…."

"You must." Chiron trotted away.

The other campers moved off, too, leaving me alone in the clearing, feeling sick.


	4. Chapter 4  The Contest Begins

Chapter 4 – The Contest Begins

It took a lot of effort to drag myself out of bed the next morning. I just wanted to fall asleep and forget all my troubles.

My first activity was climbing. I was so distracted with thoughts of the contest that evening that I lost my grip and fell into the lava. _Fun._

Next, I had a javelin throwing class. I put all my annoyance and anger into my throw, and the javelin flew so far that I almost impaled a wood nymph.

However, there was one bonus to being chosen as judge. When I entered my cabin after class, Kaylie showed me all the gifts that had been delivered to try and bribe me. A daughter of Hecate, the Goddess of magic, had given me goggles that allowed me to see in the dark, and a child of Aphrodite had given me a cream to make spots disappear. To be honest though, the bad factors outnumbered the good.

After dinner, I walked slowly to the Amphitheatre, where the first stage of the contest was.

A hundred campers were seated there, murmuring to each other excitedly. Chiron was standing below them. I went and joined him.

When I saw the brazier in Chiron's hand, I gasped. It was overflowing with bits of paper.

"Good evening, demigods. We will now commence with the first stage of the competition", Chiron announced. Then, he turned to face me. "Percy, pick three names out of the brazier and read them out."

Taking a deep break, I reached into the brazier and pulled out the first name. "Drew Kallista", I read.

All the children of Aphrodite cheered loudly.

I pulled out another name. "Annabeth Chase", I read.

There were a few whoops, but many half-bloods began whispering that I deliberately picked her because she was my girlfriend.

Shoving my hand right to the bottom of the brazier, I pulled out the third and final name. "Katie Gar.." I began.

A flash of dazzling light interrupted me. When it cleared, Hera was standing in front of me.

"This is an outrage!" she shouted. "Athena and Aphrodite both have representatives in this contest, so I should have one, too."

I realized that she was right. In the old days, the three contestants were Aphrodite, Athena and Hera. I had picked out Drew, daughter of Aphrodite and Annabeth, daughter of Athena.

"But you have no demigod children!" I exclaimed.

I backed away as Hera marched up to me. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screeched, her face red with anger. "As I have no children, I SHALL TAKE PART MYSELF!"

"But, I picked Katie Gardner out of the brazier! And having a Goddess against two Demigods would just be unfair. If I don't pick you, you'll blast me to pieces!" I objected.

"Then you'll just have to pick me, won't you?" Hera vanished in another flash of light.

Chiron sighed. "Well, Hera did have a point, and we can't disobey a Goddess. Therefore, our three contestants shall be: Drew Kallista, daughter of Aphrodite, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus!"

Nobody cheered. We were all too shocked. Katie Gardner started to cry. The campers left with morose faces, and I followed miserably.

How could I choose between Drew – the prettiest girl at Camp, my girlfriend Annabeth, and a goddess?


	5. Chapter 5  I Phone a Friend

Chapter 5 – I Phone a Friend

I didn't have a clue who to choose. All I'd heard all day was "You should pick her…"

It didn't get easier when the contestants started to offer things.

Drew had cornered me in the dining-hall. "Hey, Percy!" She'd shouted. "Pick me and my mum will relinquish her promise to make your love life hard!"

It was really embarrassing when she said that in front of everyone. But….the more I thought about it, the more I liked her bribe. I mean, it would be great to not have Aphrodite hassling me and trying to make an exciting drama out of my relationship with Annabeth.

So, my mind was pretty much made up, when Annabeth came to my cabin that evening. "Pick me and I'll give you my cap of invisibility!"

I'd always wanted that cap. It would be so much easier to fight monsters with it. But, I was confused. "Why did you enter the contest?" I asked. "You always say things like this are stupid!"

"I know. But, that apple says 'to the greatest'. If some Aphrodite kid got it, it would be ridiculous. Greatness isn't about appearance; it's about being knowledgeable, too."

I understood.

The next morning, I found a note on my bed. I knew it was from Hera, because there was a little cow in the left-hand corner. She'd written, "When you die, you'll be immortalised in the stars if you pick me."

Now, you have to admit, Hera's gift would be awesome! I'd never be forgotten, and I'd be next to some really cool heroes, like Hercules.

So, I had three really great gifts to consider. That made it even harder to decide. I needed some help.

I picked up a drachma, and Kaylie's can of hairspray, and hurried over to the cabin's sink. I sprayed the hairspray into the air, and then chucked the coin through it. "O Iris, Messenger of the Gods, accept my offering", I said. "Show me….Thalia Grace."

Suddenly, I could see Thalia in the mist. She was running through a forest, with the other hunters.

"Thalia!" I yelled.

She turned around, looking confused. Then, Thalia caught sight of me, and smiled.

"Hey, Percy! Long time no see!"

"I know," I said. "But, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

She listened intently as I told her all about the golden apple.

"Oh, gods," she muttered, when I'd finished. "And I'd thought things would get easier, now Kronos is gone…"

"What should I do?"

"I'm sorry, Percy – I would help, but I'm needed here. I think you should go to the Underworld and get some advice though. Ask…"

That was a really good idea. Thalia was about to tell me more, but her image crackled, then vanished. A voiceover came on:

"Thank you for using I-M. Put in another drachma to call again."

I put the things away, thinking. Thalia was right. I should go to the Underworld and get some advice. But I needed a pearl to get out afterwards. Reaching into a draw, I pulled out the map Luke had given me years ago that showed where the pearls were. Opening it carefully, I studied it.

The pearl was at London Olympic Stadium. That was strange. Usually they were somewhere associated with Greek Myths…

I grabbed a bag from a pile of my things, and started to pack some clothes. I checked that I had Tyson's watch on, and Riptide in my pocket.

I picked up the bag. Then, putting on my new night vision goggles, I sneaked out of the cabin.

_**Author's note**_

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/added this story to favourites. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will add another soon.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6  I Race Magic Horses

Chapter 6 - I Race Super-fast Horses

"Blackjack!" I yelled. Chiron or Dionysus could catch me any minute.

"Phew", I murmured, as my favourite Pegasus appeared, munching on an apple.

I climbed onto his back, and together we soared away.

A few hours later we arrived at London Olympic Stadium.

Blackjack was nudging my hand, so I held it out. In it, the Pegasus placed his apple core.

"Thanks a lot," I said sarcastically. There were no bins around, so I was stuck holding on to it.

The Stadium was massive. It reminded me of the arena at Camp. In it was a huge running track.

Beside the running track were three people, and a group of horses. Blackjack and I approached them wearily.

"Good evening, my dear," said a man. He was short, with a long beard. On the top of his head was a gold crown. "And who is this lovely horse?"

Uh oh. Humans were not able to see Pegasus through the mist. This man must not be human…

"Blackjack," I muttered, backing away.

"I am King Oenomaus," the man declared. I was sure I'd heard that name before… "Are you here for the race?"

"Wwwhat?" I stammered.

Suddenly, I remembered where I'd heard that name. In one of the Greek classes, Annabeth had mentioned how the Olympics had been invented. King Oenomaus had ordered that anyone who wished to marry his daughter, Princess Hippodamia of Elis, must first race against a team of magic horses. If the suitor won, the wedding would take place at once. If he lost, his head would be chopped off. The Gods liked watching this so much that they invented the Olympic Games, so that heroes and heroines all over Greece could show their strength and skill.

That was not something I wanted to try, but King Oenomaus wasn't having that. He shoved me forward. One of the other people with him lined up the horses. I looked at his other company. Sure enough, one of them was a girl of about twenty, with lustrous black hair. She must be Hippodamia.

I was about to leg it with Blackjack, when I caught sight of the trophy in the King's hand. It was gold and very large, but that wasn't what interested me. In the centre was the pearl.

I was desperate for advice from the Underworld, so I moved into place next to the horses.

"ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!" Oenomaus roared.

With a shock, I realized that Blackjack's apple core was still in my hand, but it was too late to do anything now.

The magic horses galloped forwards, and within seconds they were way ahead of me. I ran as hard as I could, but they were as fast as light.

I felt sick as I realized what this meant. I would have my head chopped off.

But, the Godly blood within me kept me fighting. I thought desperately. Then, it hit me! The apple!

I sprinted after the horses. Then, using all the strength I had, I chucked the apple after them.

It landed right in front of the horses. They looked down, startled, and started to sniff it.

While they were distracted, I caught up. Soon, I was streaking ahead of them. A few minutes later, the horses began to run again, but I was already at the finish.

I came to a halt where Oenomaus was standing. His mouth was hanging open with shock, and so was mine. In fact, that wasn't the only part of me that looked disgusting. My entire body was covered with sweat.

"Bravo, bravo!" Oenomaus praised. His lips were smiling, but his eyes weren't. I could tell he'd been looking forward to me, and judging by the look on Hippodamia's face, she had, too. Her rosy lips curved downwards in an expression of utter distaste.

"You have won the race!" Oenomaus presented me with the trophy. The pearl was finally mine.

"And tomorrow, you two shall be married!" Oenomaus said, faking joy.

"Yes…." I replied. "And…um…until then….goodbye!" I hurried towards Blackjack. There was no way I would marry that ghastly girl.

I waved at the King and his daughter. "See you tomorrow!" I lied. If only they knew I would never come back!

I clambered onto Blackjack's back and we flew away.

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who has been reading this story. I hope you are enjoying it! Please review! If no one reviews then I don't know if it's any good **


	7. Chapter 7  A Visit to the Underworld

Chapter 7 – A visit to the Underworld

Blackjack and I landed right by the entrance to the Underworld. Leaving Blackjack outside, I hurried through the glass doors.

This time, the lobby was empty. The only person in there was Charon, the security guard. I approached him warily.

"Good evening, Mr Charon," I said, as politely as I could.

Charon looked me up and down. He must have recognised me from my last trip, because he replied in a cold voice, "Not you again."

"Oh, sir, please let me in!" I begged. "I did mention to Hades that you should have a pay rise last time.

Charon thought for a while, then suddenly smiled. "Oh, yes! I remember. The Lord of the Dead did increase my salary a tiny bit. But I'm afraid I still cannot let you through. Hades would not be pleased."

I wasn't ready to give up yet. "Perhaps this might help?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a golden drachma.

Charon's harsh face broke into a smile. "Of course, Mr Jackson. Come right this way."

Charon led me through a dark tunnel, onto a long barge. I looked around, as Charon paddled me up the River Styx.

It was very dark, so I put on my night vision goggles back on. I could instantly see more.

The water swirling below us was full of guts and gore and lost hopes. Looking at it made me feel horrible.

"Here we are," Chiron said, when we reached the shoreline of the Underworld. He let me off the boat, and then sailed away again.

I was left standing on some craggy rocks. Looking up, my heart was filled with terror.

Cerberus towered above me. Saliva dripped from his mouth onto my head.

"Good doggy," I murmured. "You don't want to hurt me, do you?"

But clearly, Cerberus did want to hurt me. He growled at me menacingly, and bared his teeth.

I reached into the bag I had packed. It was full of clothes. Reaching down deep into the bottom, my hand hit something hard. I pulled the object out, and found that it was an old coke can.

I had an idea. As Cerberus reached down to bite me, I blew sharply on the can. Cerberus stopped; he must have liked the music.

I blew some more. Within seconds, Cerberus was lying down on the ground, fast asleep and snoring loudly.

I tiptoed past him, warily.

I'd almost reached the Judgement Pavilion when hard hands grabbed me.

**A/N**

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I hope you've enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the faster you'll find out who is attacking Percy! Special thanks to SaraHunterOfArtemis for her reviews :) **


	8. Chapter 8  The Greatest Love Stories

Chapter 8 – The Greatest Love Stories

I dug Riptide out of my pocket and was about to strike when I recognized my attacker.

"Nico!" I cried.

Nico immediately let go of me. "Oh, it's you, Percy! I thought you were an intruder!"

I hugged Nico. He looked a lot older, and he was (as usual) dressed in complete black. "It's great to see you!"

"Same to you," Nico replied.

"Why are you here instead of Camp?" I asked.

"I'm visiting Dad. And, I could ask you the same question," Nico pointed out.

I told Nico everything. He listened carefully. Finally, I got to the part about coming here. "I need some advice. I was hoping that I could talk to Paris."

"It's lucky you found me, then! I can summon him."

I had to admit, I was impressed. It would be cool to be a son of Hades and be able to summon people at will.

Nico closed his eyes in concentration. "Bring me Paris," he declared.

There was a loud bang, and Paris appeared. He was very good-looking, with honey coloured hair, and dark eyes. He stared at Nico and I in confusion.

"I ask you a question," I began.

"Ask away", Paris replied.

"How did you choose between Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite?" I asked.

Paris looked sad. He seemed lost in memories. Finally he said, "I chose Aphrodite because of what she offered. She offered me the most beautiful woman in the world, Helen of Sparta. I'd fallen in love with Helen, and my love blinded me. I didn't think about Menalaus or my father, I only thought about myself and Helen. And, though my decision killed my brother, my father and thousands of my people, I would not change it for the world. I will never regret choosing Helen."

I was so astounded by Paris' powerful words, that it took me a while to find my voice. "Thank you," I told him.

"Why did you ask?"

I explained to Paris about the contest. He listened intently. "Well, I've told you why I chose Helen," the son of Priam said. "Perhaps that will help."

Paris walked away thoughtfully.

I turned to Nico. "Thanks,"

"No problem," Nico replied. "I'm coming back to camp in a few weeks. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Nico!" I shouted, as he disappeared.

I trudged slowly back through the Underworld. I had almost reached Cerberus when I saw a woman.

She was standing all alone, staring wistfully past the River Styx, at the exit and the world which she was so secluded from.

I approached her. "Who are you?".

The woman turned to face me. Her skin was youthful, but her eyes were full of sadness. "I am Eurydice," she told me.

I knew the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice well. The couple had been desperately in love, until Eurydice's untimely death. Orpheus was heartbroken, so he went to the Underworld and asked Hades if he could have her back. Hades agreed, but on the condition that on the way out of the Underworld, Orpheus didn't look back to check whether his wife was following him. Unfortunately, Orpheus glanced back, and so Eurydice had to stay in the Underworld.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Aren't you and Orpheus together again now?"

"No," Eurydice told me. "Orpheus has come to the Underworld too now, but it isn't the same. But Orpheus resides in the Fields of Punishment for defying Hades. I live in the Fields of Desphodel. Orpheus cannot play his lyre, and I cannot see him. We are doomed to an eternity of unhappiness."

Eurydice began to cry. I didn't want to make her talk about it anymore, so I began to walk away.

"Wait," Eurydice said. I turned back around again. "Promise me that you'll remember that love is the most important thing. Never forget."

"I won't," I replied, and I really meant it.

I reached into my bag, and pulled out the pearl. I placed it on the ground, and then stamped on it, thinking of the place where I'd left Blackjack.

A few minutes later, I was next to the Pegasus. I climbed onto his back, and he took flight.

We'd almost reached Camp Half-blood when I heard a deafening scream.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Only a couple more chapters left ;( Please review! The more reviews, the faster I'll write! Thanks to everyone who's review/faved/alerted so far!**


	9. Chapter 9  I Save a Life

Chapter 9 – I Save a Life

I considered just ignoring it, but I had to do something to help. "Down, Blackjack," I yelled.

We plummeted through the clouds, and landed with a sickening thud.

I looked around. We were on a beach. The sea was a beautiful shade of blue. That was perfectly normal. Soft sand cushioned my feet. That, too, was normal. High cliffs bordered the beach. That was normal. Chained to one of these cliffs, was a girl. That was **not **normal.

I ran over to her. As I got closer, I could see her more clearly. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a long, ornate dress, so I figured that she must be some kind of royalty.

"HELP, HELP ME!" She was shouting.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Princess Andromeda. My father has chained me here, as a sacrifice to the beast in these seas that has been killing sailors."

I was about to ask her about the beast, but a massive splash distracted me.

I spun around. A huge sea serpent was rising out of the ocean. It was purple in colour, and had sharp spikes along its back.

It was heading straight for Andromeda.

I couldn't let her die. "No," I cried, and launched myself into the monster's path.

The beast its black eyes on me, and glided through the water towards where I was standing. I reached into my pocket for Riptide. I clicked the pen, and it changed into a familiar bronze sword.

Andromeda started screaming. "Don't worry," I shouted over my shoulder to her, "I'll kill him."

I wished I really was that confident.

As the serpent slinked forwards, I jabbed it in the side with Riptide.

The beast turned around and disappeared in the ocean. He clearly thought that I couldn't attack him there. He didn't realise that I was a son of Poseidon.

Giving Andromeda a fleeting smile to let her know that I was fine, I dived into the waters.

I glanced around and caught sight of the beast behind a rock. I swam quickly after it.

I had caught up with it within seconds.

As I swam forward, my foot collided with a rock, and made a loud crack. The serpent whirled around.

But, before it could attack, I raised Riptide and sliced the beast clean in half.

Blood and guts from the body poured into the sea.

I swam back onto the shore.

"I thought that you were dead!" Andromeda shrieked when she saw me.

I hurried over to her, and used Riptide to cut the chains that bound her to the cliff. I caught her before she could fall to the floor, then set her down of the ground.

"How can I ever thank you enough?" Andromeda asked.

"It's fine. Really," I replied. "I've got to go now. Bye,"

I ran over to Blackjack and clambered onto his back. We soared up into the sky. I waved to Andromeda, until she completely disappeared from view.

"There you are," said Chiron, when we returned to Camp the next day. "Where have you been?"

"Um…." I muttered. I knew Chiron wouldn't be please that I went to the Underworld without permission. "It's a …long story."

"Well, as long as you're back I suppose. You're just in time. The Contest is about to begin."

Chiron led me into the Amphitheatre. A thousand Campers were there, awaiting my decision. I stood in front of Drew, Annabeth, and Hera. They all gave me glorious smiles.

Chiron handed me the golden apple. It felt heavy in my sweaty palms.

"Campers," Chiron announced. "Welcome to the final stage of the Contest. But, before we hear Percy's decision, let us first congratulate all three contestants for getting this far."

I clapped and cheered with everyone else.

"And now, Percy will tell us who is 'the greatest' and who has won the golden apple!"

Everyone in the Amphitheatre turned to face me.

I took a deep breath. "I choose…

**A/N: **

**I used Andromeda in this story because in the Myths she was rescued by Perseus, who has the same name as Percy.**

**This is the penultimate chapter, so only one more left now! I hope you like this one. Big cliff-hanger at the end! Can you guess who Percy is going to choose! Tell me what you think in a review! **

**The more reviews, the faster I'll post the last chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10  The Judgement of Percy

Chapter 10 - The Judgement of Percy

"I choose Annabeth," I declared.

Immediately, the Amphitheatre filled with shouts.

"He only chose her because she's his girlfriend!"

"It should have been Drew!"

"PERCY'S AN IDIOT!"

"SILENCE!" Chiron bellowed. "Let Percy speak."

I smiled at the centaur gratefully, before saying, "I chose Annabeth because she's great at lots of things. She's astoundingly clever, and an amazing architect. She's good at fighting, and she's helped the Camp on many quests. She's saved lives countless times, and she found a way through the Labyrinth. That is why Annabeth is the greatest."

There was no more uproar after that.

I handed the golden apple to Annabeth and looked at her. Her grey eyes shone with surprise and pleasure.

She seemed to be the only one who was happy. Drew glared at me, menacingly, before storming out of the Amphitheatre. But her anger was nothing compared to Hera's.

The Queen of Olympus' face was red like a tomato. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, PERCY JACKSON!" she vowed.

"Close your eyes!" Chiron warned. I shut mine just in time, as Hera exploded into her true Godly form, and then vanished.

"A wise choice, Percy," Chiron said, as he and most of the Campers exited the Amphitheatre.

"Thank you!" Annabeth walked over to stand by me.

"You're welcome," I replied.

I knew that Hera would get her revenge, but with Annabeth smiling beside me, I just didn't care.

I was on my way to the dining hall, when I saw a familiar figure.

A man wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses was standing in the Strawberry Fields, muttering under his breath.

"My plan has worked….The gods are angry with him…..The apple went to the girl…." Ares murmured.

"You did this?" I gasped. "You put the apple on Zeus' fist?"

Ares didn't even flinch when he heard me. Slowly, he turned around to face me, with a mean sneer on his face. "Of course it was me."

"But, why?" I asked, confused.

"Payback," Ares spat. "I've never gotten you back for beating me in that fight over Zeus' Master Bolt. I was thinking of ways I could get revenge in a meeting on Mount Olympus, when I spotted the Golden Apple on Aphrodite's throne. It was perfect! If I placed a golden apple in Camp Half-blood, arguments would erupt. I knew you'd be chosen to judge, as you're Chiron's favourite. Everyone would blame you if you made the wrong decision. So, I went to the Hesperides and got another golden apple. I added a note saying 'to the greatest' and left it on Zeus' fist, where I was sure a camper would come across it. Then, as the competition started, I went and told Hera about it. She was outraged, and entered herself. My plan worked brilliantly. The Queen of Olympus hates you, now."

Ares laughed evilly.

"Goodbye, Jackson," he sneered. "Not so great now, are you?"

I lunged forward, but he dodged and vanished in a burst of light.

I was left standing alone, thinking about what had happened.

I knew that Olympus hated me now. Annabeth was elated, though. I could hear her now, laughing joyfully with her siblings.

And, in the words of Paris, as long as Annabeth was happy, I would never regret choosing her.

**A/N:**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this story! Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Percy chose Annabeth because she is great in many different ways and also because of what Eurydice said. She taught him that love is the most important thing.**

**Did you guess that he would choose her? Did you guess that Ares put the apple there?**

**Hera is furious at the end of the story and that is why she makes Percy lose his memory and go to the other camp.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ faved/ alerted. I hope you had as much fun reading this story as I had writing it.**

**Check out my new story: PERCY JACKSON AND THE ARROWS OF LOVE**

**This story is set after PERCY JACKSON AND THE GOLDEN APPLE and is briefly related to it.**

**This is the summary:**

**Eros has been wreaking havoc at Camp Half-blood by shooting campers with love arrows. Percy and his friends must go on a quest to find Eros, so that he can undo the spells. But why is he doing it? And will Percy be too late? **


End file.
